


What What What Are You Doing?

by joaniedark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgh is N’s sassy gay friend. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What What What Are You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some lovely person on the kink meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Some+lovely+person+on+the+kink+meme).



_N Harmonia is about to fly off on a dragon after discovering that his father was a manipulative bastard, leaving behind the love of his life._

_This could have been averted if he had a sassy gay friend._

“What what what are you doing?”

Burgh burst into the room, scarf dramatically billowing out behind him. The other gym leaders peered slowly into the room after him.

N looked at him, puzzled, his leg still lifted to get onto Reshiram’s back.

“I’m…leaving this place, in order to allow Touko to pursue the righteousness of her ideals, as she won in battle against my pursuit of truth…?” he said, quite confused, lowering his leg slowly.

“Are you kidding? Look at you! You’re a strong, smart, good-looking man! You don’t need to be going abandoning your dreams over some Pokemon battle!”

“But Ghetsis showed me that everything I thought was true in my entire life is actually a lie.” N shifted uncomfortably.

“Girl, no! Don’t let your father rule your life!” He put an arm around N’s shoulder, patting it sympathetically. “You need to find your own truths in life. Besides, that man thought Snuggies were fashionable. He knows nothing about the truth, am I right?”

“That’s why I must leave. I’ll only find the truth somewhere far, far from here-“

“No, you’re going to find your ‘truth’ right here! Look,” Burgh said, gesturing towards Touko, “you’ve had this chemistry going on with that girl for how ever long you’ve been stalking each other now. Maybe the truth is that you just need to get yourself laid amiright?”

“I…I suppose so,” N said, shooting a bemused Touko a very awkward smile.

“Then fix up your hair, put that dragon back in his ball, and go get her, you stupid bitch!” Burgh said, then smiled towards nothing in particular. “He’s a stupid bitch.”

Everyone stared, before Lenora finally piped up.

“Burgh, honey? There’s no camera.”


End file.
